Dilema
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: O santuario está em paz após a batalha contra Hades. Milo não suporta mais a indiferença de Camus e Saga vê nisso uma otima opoturnidade de ficar com o Escorpião. O que será que vai acontecer? Leiam e saberam. Fic YaoiLemon


Dilema

Por aikohosokawa

Santuário da Grécia, mais uma noite no quente verão local. Desde o fim da Guerra contra Hades a paz voltou a reinar no reduto de Athena e seus defensores. Os Cavaleiros mortos mais uma vez foram ressuscitados e agora podem desfrutar da vida e dos prazeres que ela oferece.

Um jovem casal, há tempos unido, mas sempre camuflados atrás da uma grande amizade, agora passa por um momento decisivo...

"Não dá pra continuar desse jeito. Nos estamos juntos a anos e você não muda esse seu jeito frio e distante". Milo falou olhando para Camus.

"Pará de drama". Camus tinha ar frio tão comum á ele.

"Drama! Eu estou sempre aqui por e para você, sempre disposto a tudo para te agradar, cheio de amor enquanto seu coração continua sendo um bloco de gelo. Aliás, é isso mesmo que você é: um bloco de gelo!". Milo estava indignado com a indiferença do parceiro.

"Bloco de gelo?! Você está exagerando.Tudo bem que esse é um hábito seu quando está com ciúmes, mas, não precisa tanto. Milo você sabe que nunca tive nada com o Saga." Camus tentava amenizar a situação.

"Saga é o menor de nossos problemas. O que me magoa é sua indiferença. Você é tão frio que conseguiu congelar até mesmo a mim! Quer saber? Você não é um bloco de gelo é um Ice bergin que destrói tudo que toca. Decidi não me machucar mais... ACABO!!!". Milo sentiu uma enorme dor no peito ao dizer isso.

"Espero que saiba o que está dizendo, porque não vou sair correndo atrás de você". Camus se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não demonstrou (como sempre).

"Adeus, Camus". Milo se virou e começou a andar, mas, com o coração partido.

Assim Escorpião saiu da Casa de Aquário sem chorar (não ia deixar que Camus o visse chorar mais uma vez) e sem olhar para trás, estava decidido a acabar com aquele amor que estava em seu coração.

Após alguns momentos Aquário finalmente saiu da posição em que se encontrava quando foi deixado sozinho. Dirigiu-se a entrada de sua Casa e viu Milo entrar na 8ª Casa.

"Ele vai voltar". Diante desse pensamento Camus se tranqüilizou um pouco, mas, algo o incomodava. Mesmo sem saber o que era resolveu deixar para lá e ir tomar um banho frio, pois fazia um calor infernal (ainda mais para ele acostumado as baixas temperaturas da Sibéria).

Escorpião quando chegou em seu quarto não suportou mais e chorou, chorou até dormi de cansaço. No dia seguinte acordou desanimado e com olheiras, parte pelas lágrimas parte, pela noite mal dormida. Tomou um banho e resolveu ir treinar. Logo que chegou 'deu de cara' com Camus: "Mas que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? Nunca gostou de se misturar aos outros!". Mesmo sentido uma enorme vontade de ir embora ficou e treinou o dia todo sem nem ao menos olhar para seu amado (é orgulhoso demais para deixar que percebam que está sofrendo.) Camus achou estranho o comportamento de Milo, mas, agiu com a discrição habitual.

E assim se passaram duas semanas, todos no Santuário estranharam o comportamento dos amantes (afinal só na cabeça de Camus é que um relacionamento tão longo poderia ficar escondido).

Depois de mais um dia de treinamento Milo resolveu ir nadar em uma cachoeira que ficava nos arredores do Santuário. O sol ia se pondo quando chegou mesmo assim fazia um enorme calor. Tirou a sandálias que ficavam cruzadas nas pernas, depois tirou as ombreiras e finalmente a curta túnica branca que vestia. Mergulhou na água fria e se deixou ficar em baixo da cascata que batia em seus ombros com tamanha força que eles ficaram vermelhos. Quando finalmente resolveu deixar a água se defrontou com uma figura alta, forte e de longos cabelos azuis.

"Saga! O que faz aqui?". Disse um Milo já irritado.

"Vim para conversarmos". Saga mostrou um sorriso encantador.

Escorpião sem vontade de ser educado vestiu sua túnica sobre o corpo ainda molhado e fez menção de sair quando Saga voltou a falar: "Estão dizendo por ai que seu romance com Camus chegou ao fim".

"É verdade. Agora você pode pular em cima dele. Se bem que o fato de que nos estávamos juntos nunca te impediu de fazer isso". Estava irritado com a situação não queria aquela conversa (havia fugido dela desde que Saga tinha voltado).

"Vejo que fui à causa da separação...". Agora Saga tinha um tom irônico.

"Não se dê tento valor Gêmeos. A causa não interessa nem a você e nem as outras pessoas". Milo interrompeu o outro e novamente ia saindo quando ouviu uma sonora gargalhada que fez seu sangue ferver.

"Do que está rindo?". Milo gritou tamanha a raiva.

"Da sua impulsividade, dos seus ciúmes bobos e acima de tudo de sua ingenuidade!". Saga continuava rindo.

"Ingenuidade! Por que?". Já vermelho de raiva Milo novamente gritou.

"Você lembra de quando chegou no Santuário? Éramos muito ligados. Eu sempre gostei mais de você do que dos outros garotos e fui correspondido nesses sentimentos. Tanto que fui o primeiro homem a tocar esse corpo" Saga mudou o tom de sua fala, agora estava com um ar serio e sedutor e com uma das mãos acariciava o peito do cavaleiro que estava a sua frente. A respiração do escorpiano havia acelerado mostrando que não era frio ao toque de Saga o que o deixou muito satisfeito. "Arrisco a dizer que você me amava e saiba que eu te amo até hoje".

O escorpiano se surpreendeu ao ouvir essas palavras, se afastou bruscamente do outro Cavaleiro.

"Desde que você voltou tem dado em cima de Camus, como pode dizer essas bobagens agora?". Milo estava confuso.

"Eu sempre quis você para mim! Mas você se apaixonou por aquela geleira e eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser tentar separa-los, por isso sempre te provoquei. Queria você de volta para mim e assim tudo ficaria como sempre deveria ter sido!". Saga afirmou com toda segurança.

Os olhos de Milo se encheram de lágrimas e ele começou a chorar. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, não sabia o que pensar menos ainda o que sentir. Sem pensar saiu correndo deixando para trás seus pertences e principalmente Saga, mas, de longe ainda pôde ouvir:

"Camus não te merece". Depois de dizer isso Saga olhou para os objetos jogados de qualquer forma pelo chão. Pensou alto "Como pode mesmo após anos continuar sendo tão infantil e sensual ao mesmo tempo? Não importa o que aconteça agora nada pode nos separar, você é meu Escorpião, **_meu_**!" Saga recolheu as sandálias, as ombreiras e saiu andando calmamente pensando somente no seu amado.

A cabeça de Milo parecia que ia explodir. Havia algum tempo chegara em sua casa, encostou-se a uma parede fria e se deixou cair. Não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido naquela tarde nem tentou conter as lágrimas, pois sabia que não conseguiria.

A noite já ia alta quando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos entrou na 8ª Casa, onde encontrou Milo sentado no chão abraçado as próprias pernas, com os olhos vermelhos e distantes. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou ao lado do cavaleiro que ao perceber sua presença nem se moveu.

"Vim lhe trazer as coisas que você deixou na cachoeira hoje à tarde...". Saga estava calmo e falava com tranqüilidade.

"Deixa ai mesmo e pode ir embora". Falou Milo bem grosseiro.

"Também vim para continuarmos a conversa que começamos". Saga, apesar do jeito do outro nem alterou a voz.

"Você me machucou muito, mexeu em feridas que eu julgava já cicatrizadas há anos". Milo transpareceu toda sua tristeza na voz.

"Me perdoa, por favor. Eu fui dominado pelo meu lado negro e sofri por isso. Todos esses anos você esteve tão próximo a mim e eu não podia sequer toca-lo. Tem idéia do quando sofri?". Agora Saga estava um pouco triste também.

"Espero que tenha sofrido tanto quanto eu! Sofri com sua ausência e mais do que isso sofri com a incerteza. Eu nem podia saber se você estava vivo ou morto. Fui deixado sozinho se não fosse a amizade de Camus...". Os olhos do escorpiano novamente se encheram de lágrimas, mais uma vez ia chorar quando sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe a nuca e sem pudor puxar-lhe para um beijo.

A língua quente de Saga invadiu a boca de Milo. O beijo a princípio não foi correspondido, mas Saga não desistiu e continuou com a caricia e logo Escorpião passou a corresponder com todo seu calor e seu desejo. O beijo foi se alcamando, se tornando suave e tranqüilo, até que se separam. Eles se encaram. Após alguns instantes dessa forma Milo foi o primeiro a falar.

"Saga não vou te enganar ainda amo o Camus e sofro por não esta com ele".

"Você já me amou um dia?" Saga sentiu o coração aperta com essa afirmação, mas, não iria desistir.

"Sim...". Milo se recordando do passado em comum disse sem dúvidas.

"E o que aconteceu com esse amor?". Saga começava a se sentir mais seguro.

"Guardei no fundo do meu coração". O escorpiano tinha um olhar terno.

"Então eu vou fazer ele sair e voltar ser mais forte e bonito do que já foi um dia e vou fazer você esquecer Aquário". O geminiano tinha convicção de tudo que falava.

Milo gostou do que ouviu deu um lindo sorriso e novamente foi beijado, mas dessa vez se entregando completamente ao outro. Isso foi claramente notado por Gêmeos que não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar Milo para si levantando-o e beijando com ainda mais desejo. Ficaram de pé e ainda trocando caricias foram ao quarto. Aquilo é era uma tortura para Saga (uma doce tortura é verdade) o ser que tanto ama estava ali e finalmente voltaria a ser seu, mas dessa vez sem medo, sem a necessidade de ser escondido afinal ele não era mais a criança que chegou em seus braços anos atrás.

Milo não conseguia pensar em nada só sentia a vontade de esquecer Camus, se sentir amado novamente e Saga era a pessoa mais indica para essa tarefa. Tinham se amado e isso poderia voltar a acontecer.

Os dois se abraçavam e se beijavam deixando a paixão há tempos contida aflorar. As caricias se tornaram mais ousada e intimas. A roupa que impedia o contato dos dois corpos irritava-os. Saga arrancou a túnica que o outro vestia e se maravilhou ao ver o corpo muito bem definido de seu amante (ele já tinha visto na cachoeira, mas agora era diferente: podia toca-lo e possui-lo).

"Meu menino se transformou em um homem. Aliás, um homem muito gostoso". Saga deu um sorriso safado.

Milo sem dizer nada arrancou sua roupa e também o admirou: "Você está mais bonito do que eu me lembrava".

Saga adorou o elogio e voltou a beijar seu amado. Agora beijava o pescoço, dando chupões e mordendo deixando marcas vermelhas e arrancando gemidos baixos do parceiro. Beijou seu peito parando nos mamilos chupando ambos com força deixando-os duros, vermelhos e um pouco doloridos.

Milo cravava as unhas nas costas de seu parceiro, estava delirante com as caricias que recebia decidiu se deixar levar pelo outro, se entregou completamente, pois ansiava se sentir amado, possuído e protegido por alguém.

Saga percebendo a entrega conduziu o escorpiano até a cama, o fez deitar retirou a cueca deixando a ereção pulsante e ávida por alivio a mostra. Retirando a própria, que também era a única peça que vestia, deitou-se sobre o outro corpo deixando os sexo roçarem um no outro, acariciando depois com uma das mãos a coxa firme do escorpiano passando da parte externa para a interna, beijando o pescoço (já bem vermelho). Agora procurou a boca e como um animal faminto invadiu dando-lhe um beijo ardente e selvagem. Milo mantia a mão direita na bunda firme de Saga, a outra deixava marcas vermelhas pelas costas de seu novo (ou seria antigo?) amante. Ao sentir a língua do outro lhe invadi a boca, quase o sufocando colocou as mãos na cabeça de Saga entrelaçando os dedos nos longos fios azuis afastando-o.

"Hoje eu não quero brincar, meu amor". Com a mão nos quadris do cavaleiro Saga vez um movimento que Milo entendeu perfeitamente então se virou na cama ficando de costas para Saga que roçava o seu sexo na entrada do outro e sem esperar entrou de uma só vez arrancando um grito alto de dor e prazer de Milo. As estocadas começaram já em um ritmo forte e selvagem. Depois de um tempo Saga começou a ir mais devagar, mas Milo não parava de se mexer então teve que segura-lo pela cintura. Saiu um pouco de dentro do outro, mas sobre protestos, sentou-se e trouxe Milo para senta-se sobre o seu sexo rígido as estocadas recomeçaram ainda mais fortes. Saga segurava o parceiro pela cintura o puxando para baixo, depois subiu a mão para o ombro e acariciou a pescoço e depois o rosto de Milo puxando para mais uma vez beija-lo. Com a outra mão começou a masturbar o amante sentia que ambos não iam segurar por muito tempo e em uma estocada mais forte sentiu-se derreter dentro de Milo esse após alguns instantes sendo massageado com força acabou gozando também.

Ambos deixaram os corpos suados caírem da cama. Milo deitou-se sobre o peito forte de Saga o abraçou e foi abraçado.

"Eu te amo". Saga quase não cabia em si de tanta alegria

"Eu espero voltar a te amar, desse jeito vai ser fácil". Milo sorriu malicioso apesar dos anos Saga não tinha mudado nada na cama, continuava muito bom talvez estivesse melhor agora. Seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido e estava muito cansado o sono veio as pálpebras se tornaram pesadas estava difícil não dormi.

"Você está dormindo?". Disse Saga em um sussurro.

Milo com um resmungo respondeu que não.

"Promete que vai ficar sempre comigo?". Saga falando ainda sussurrando.

Milo já não entendia muita coisa por causa do sono: "Sim...".E adormeceu. Saga continuou admirando a beleza do ser amado, mas não por muito tempo, pois também estava cansado e caiu em um sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte quando Milo acordou, viu que Saga já estava acordado e olhando para ele.

"O que você esta olhando? Eu fico com uma cara horrível quando acordo!". O escorpiano tinha uma voz sonolenta.

"Quem te disse isso mentiu. Você é lindo de qualquer jeito". Saga falou e deu um grande sorriso de satisfação.

Milo riu também e se levantou o outro cavaleiro fez o mesmo.Tomaram um banho junto, arrumaram a cama e foram para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã.

"Só tem porcaria nessa geladeira. É isso que você anda comendo? Vai acabar ficando doente". Saga ficou perplexo.

"Não exagera. O que não mata engorda!". Milo nem deu importância á reclamação.

"Sei!".Saga colocou algumas frutas e alguns pães sobre a mesa (pelo menos ia dar para tomar um café razoável). Conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos banais. Milo foi o primeiro a se levantar.

"Vou treinar um pouco e aproveitar o resto da manhã". Escorpião não conseguia arrumar nada que lhe desse mais satisfação do que lutar.

"Tudo bem. Tenho que ir resolver alguns assuntos para a Saori". Saga disse em um tom meio sacrificado acha aquele papelada muito chata.

Milo não gostou. Aquela garota mimada (mesmo sendo a deusa Athena) só atrapalhava seus relacionamentos.

"Almoçamos juntos?". A pergunta veio de Saga que percebeu a reação do amante.

Milo deu um largo sorriso: "Claro! Tenho que ir". Deu um suave beijo no outro e saiu um pouco apressado. Enquanto isso Saga pensava que não poderia existir felicidade maior do que a que

vivia seu peito estava quente e parecia que ia explodir tamanha a emoção. Olhou para Casa de Escorpião: "Ele continua sendo muito desorganizado". Depois subiu em direção ao templo de Athena.

Milo estranhou quando chegou ao local de treinamento, novamente Camus estava lá, mas dessa vez conversando com Mú em um canto. Começou a achar que ele só fazia isso para mostrar que ainda estava presente em sua vida. Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa esse não é o estilo de Camus e mesmo que fosse não queria se importa mais com isso (embora se importasse). Foi treinar com se nada tivesse visto.

O rosto de Camus tinha uma expressão diferente da habitual parecia preocupado!

O Ariano curioso com a cara do amigo não resistiu: "Qual o problema?".

"Nada". Camus disse de forma bem ríspida.

"Aposto que você não pensou que ele seria tão firme em sua decisão". Falou Áries calmamente.

"Não sei do que está falando". Aquário fingiu de bobo.

"Estou falando de Milo". Camus corou, mas o ariano continuou: "Você é muito ingênuo se pensa que todos não sabem de seu romance. Um amor tão grande não pode ficar escondido".

"O nosso relacionamento foi tão claro assim?". Aquário estava desolado, tinha se esforçado tanto para esconder o relacionamento.

"Foi não, é até hoje. Não importa o que tenha acontecido ainda se pode notar uma grande paixão entre vocês, mas ainda falta uma coisa para isso dar certo". O ariano deixou um suspense no ar.

"O que falta?". Camus já estava impaciente.

"Ele saber que você o ama. É preciso ter a consciência de mesmo sendo um dos Cavaleiros mais fortes ele é humano assim como você. Vocês são opostos em relação aos sentimentos, ele sempre mostrou sem medo, mas você sempre os escondeu e isso deve machucar muito. Creio que ele é bem mais corajoso do que você meu amigo". Áries falou e esperou a reação do amigo

Camus não entendia por que estava tendo aquela conversa com o ariano. Sempre foi reservado e agora estava ali falando o que sentia por outro homem, tudo bem que o cavaleiro a sua frente era seu amigo e um dos mais sábios do Santuário, mas isso não explicava o seu comportamento. Sentia o seu peito apertar cada fez mais, os ombros estavam pesados não entendia o que estava se passando em seu próprio corpo.

"Por que estou sentindo tanto a falta dele? Meu peito esta apertado, meu coração parece que vai parar. Não entendo o que sinto ou porque estou falando tudo isso não parece que sou eu mesmo!". O aquariano sentia se perdido e confuso.

"Só você mesmo para não se dar conta de que isso tudo é porque você ama Milo com tanta, ou talvez mais, intensidade que é amado pelo cavaleiro". O ariano resolveu não falar mais achava que tinha sido o bastante para que o amigo refletisse sobre a situação, se contentou em fazer companhia a um homem que parecia não esta ali de tão envolvido em seus pensamentos.

Camus por sua vez nem percebia que o amigo continuava ao seu lado se lembrava de vários momentos com Milo, lembrava de como haviam sido felizes e como ele feriu tanto um ser que tanto ama. Seu coração ficou mais leve com a aceitação do amor, mas logo ficou mais dolorido, pois havia feito muito mal ao escorpiano tudo por covardia, por medo! "Ah como o remorso é dolorido" pensava em seus devaneios. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu as horas passarem. Só se deu conta do tempo quando o ariano lhe chamou para irem almoçar (ele realmente estava distraído).

Nesse momento percebeu que Saga se aproximava dos Cavaleiros que treinavam, isso era muito estranho afinal muitos ainda estavam ressentidos por ele os ter enganado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele caminhava na direção de Milo (justo quem era mais agressivo com ele). Camus sentiu o peito aperta ainda mais e teve vontade de deter Saga, mas se conteve.

Milo ao perceber que Gêmeos se aproximava parou de lutar com o jovem aprendiz que estava a sua frente e o dispensou: "Pode ir por hoje terminamos".

Saga chegou até o escorpiano, parou muito próximo sem dizem nada o segurou pela nuca com as duas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado nos lábios. Surpreendendo todos os presentes até mesmo Milo que após o susto abraço a cintura do amante correspondendo ao beijo.

Camus sentiu o rosto ferve não podia se controlar vendo aquela cena nojenta! Bufou de raiva seu rosto estava vermelho e seu cosmo começou a crescer de forma descontrolada, tanto que o ar e parte da terra que pisava já estavam congelando.

Foi quando Áries correndo o risco de ser congelado tocou Camus e disse: "Se controla você já fez tantas vezes e agora é a hora mais indicada para seu autocontrole ou você pode acabar perdendo ele de vez".

Esse pensamento fez Camus estremecer por dentro: "Perder Milo para sempre!" Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Acalmou seu cosmo e foi puxado para dentro da Casa de Áries em um gesto rápido e ríspido.

Voltando para o novo casal...

"Já me escondi demais não quero fazer mais isso". Saga falou com o rosto ainda bem próximo do outro cavaleiro.

"Que bom! Vamos?". Milo ficou radiante, nunca gostou de se esconder. Antes de sair deu uma última olhada (bem discreta apesar desse não ser seu forte) no local onde Camus estava e não o viu mais lá, mas tinha sentido o seu cosmo se elevar momentos antes: Seria ciúme? Não! Camus com ciúmes impossível! Foram embora deixando uma interrogação na cabeça de todos: seria mesmo possível o que viram?! Milo que há pouco tempo estava com o Camus agora estava com Saga a quem odiava?

Camus estava descontrolado dentro da 1ª Casa nunca tinha sentido tanto ódio queria matar aqueles dois! Milo que se dizia apaixonado já tinha outro amante e logo Saga! Motivo de tantas brigas entre eles. Estava cego de ódio novamente elevou seu cosmos e destruiu parte da Casa. Deixou-se cair de joelhos. Sentindo algo escore por sua face passou a mão e percebeu que era água, uma lágrima! Poucas vezes na vida havia chorado e agora não conseguia conter seu pranto que correu ainda mais livre quando Áries o abraçou. Afundando o rosto no pescoço do amigo chorou feita uma criança indefesa e era exatamente assim que se sentia naquele momento.

"Não fica assim eu acho que ele ainda te ama. Lute por seu amor". Áries falava com um tom calmo e suave.

"Você não entendeu. Se fosse qualquer outro eu teria a certeza que Milo continuaria sendo meu, mas o Saga...". Camus parecia angustiado.

O ariano ficou intrigado com a resposta e nem precisou pergunta para ouvir o que queria.

"Você não se lembra como Saga e Milo eram ligados quando chegamos ao Santuário? Você acha mesmo que era só amizade? Depois eu é que sou o ingênuo. Eles eram amantes. Milo o amava e sofreu intensamente quando Gêmeos desapareceu".

Áries não sabia o que pensar nunca tinha percebido o relacionamento dos dois, achava que Milo só estava provocando Camus e que ele (Milo) havia seduzido Saga por vingança. A situação era mais complicada do que supunha, mas sabia que Camus e Milo se amavam então tudo podia acontecer.

"Mesmo assim ele te ama não dê tempo para que Saga destrua esse amor e faça o antigo sentimento voltar tona". O ariano falou realmente acreditando em suas palavras.

Camus sentiu um pequeno calor em seu peito as palavras do amigo fizeram reacender a pouca esperança que tinha e pelos deuses ia se agarrar a ela com todas as suas forças! Levantou-se disposto à reconquista seu amado. Agradeceu ao amigo pediu desculpas pela destruição e se retirou.

Logo em seguida usando de sua tele síneses o ariano fez sua casa voltar ao normal e disse para si mesmo em um sussurro: "O que o amor é capaz de fazer! Até mesmo Camus que parecia invulnerável aos sentimentos caiu perante ele".

- - - - - - - ------

Durante o almoço Milo ficou calado, pensando nas últimas semanas. Estavam na Casa de Gêmeos e este estava preocupado com o parceiro tão perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Milo!". Saga já o tinha chamado três vezes, mas Milo só ouviu a última.

"Oi?". Milo respondeu ainda meio perdido.

"O que esta te preocupando, meu amor?". Saga tinha um ar doce, porém triste.

"Nada". Milo tentou sorri, mas o sorriso saiu sem graça.

"Você não consegue tirar ele da sua cabeça não é?". Saga se entristeceu ainda mais.

"Ele quem?". Milo sentiu um nó na garganta.

"Não sou bobo! Sei que esta pensando em Camus". Saga se alterou um pouco.

"Não é isso...". Milo nem conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi interrompido pelo outro.

"Para de mentir para mim. Você não me engana porque é transparente como um cristal é só olhar para você que se sabe o que esta acontecendo em sua mente ou em seu coração!".

O clima ficou pesado. Milo não queria mentir. Sabia que Camus ao vê-lo com outro jamais o aceitaria novamente significava o verdadeiro fim, era como se a porta que os unia tivesse fechado de vez. O coração de Milo estava se comprimindo no peito a dor não cessava, sentia-se perdido era como se parte dele faltasse.

Nesse momento Saga se levantou e estava saindo da sala quando sentiu a mão de Milo segurar seu braço.

"Aonde você vai?". Milo ficou confuso.

"Você precisa ficar sozinho". Saga falou sem olhar para Milo.

"Não eu preciso que você fique comigo". O escorpiano estava suplicante.

Os olhos de Saga umedeceram, agora sim olhou para o outro: "Eu estou com você, mas você não esta comigo!". Puxou de leve o próprio braço e se retirou. Deixando para trás um Milo indeciso e incapaz de se posicionar quanto ao que queria.

Milo realmente estava confuso queria esquecer Camus, mas quando a oportunidade perfeita chegou teve dúvidas. Não conseguia se desligar de Aquário, mas também não queria ferir Saga (estranho, mas, todo ódio que sentia por ele havia desaparecido talvez não fosse ódio e sim magoa que foi esquecida). Deu-se conta que estava na 3ª Casa e não na sua resolveu sair ("Porque Saga não me mandou embora ao invés de sair?" Pensava).

Passou o resto do dia perambulando pelo Santuário. Quando chegou em casa já era noite quase caiu para trás quando percebeu que a casa não estava vazia.

"Ca... Camus!!! O que faz aqui?". Milo não sabia nem o que falar.

Camus estava sentado sobre a cama com um ar sério e meio sombrio: "Precisamos conversa".

"Conversa sobre o que?". Escorpião tentou se manter seguro (estava difícil sentia vontade de abraça e beijar o homem a sua frente).

"Sei que você sabe. Quero falar de Saga". Camus não entendeu por disse isso, a última coisa que queria falar era essa.

Milo ficou arredio: "Você não tem nada haver com minha vida e se for esse o assunto pode se retirar que não quero conversa sobre ele logo com você!".

"Como não tenho nada haver com isso? Mas é claro que tenho haver. Tenho tudo haver!". Camus já estava alterado, seu tom de voz tinha subido surpreendendo Milo que não deixou por menos e quase gritando disse.

"Mas por quê Camus? O que essa história tem haver com você?".

"Porque eu te amo!". Ao falar isso Camus sentiu como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso das costas.

Milo não conteve a expressão de espanto.Camus estava mesmo dizendo aquelas palavras?

"Por que você esta falando isso? Acho que é tarde para esse tipo de atitude, você não me engana mais". Milo não acreditou nos sentimentos do outro. Quem o culparia?

"Não faz isso comigo. Tenho vivido um inferno desde que você me deixou. Não consigo dormi sem o teu corpo junto ao meu, tudo tem sido muito difícil sinto falta até do teu cheiro quando respiro. Volta para mim eu te amo!". Camus mais uma vez não pode segurar as lágrimas isso para a surpresa de Milo que nunca o havia visto chorar.

O escorpiano não suportou ver a cena seu coração derreteu estava ouvindo o que sempre quis de seu amado parecia um sonho, mas não era. Estava acontecendo de verdade!

"Eu também te amor, sempre amei e sempre vou amar".

Camus mal esperou Milo terminar de falar para ir de encontro a ele e beija-lo apaixonadamente sendo correspondido com a mesma paixão. Foi nesse momento que sentiram a presença de Saga. Que entrou no quarto já com um olhar triste e decepcionado. (Ele havia ouvido toda a conversa).

"Saga me perdoe, por favor, eu não queria te magoar". Milo estava surpreso.

Os olhos de Saga umedeceram e sem dizer nada saiu sendo seguido por Milo.

"Não vai". Camus tentou impedir.

"Eu preciso!". O olhar de Milo estava triste e saiu atrás de Gêmeos.

Somente conseguiu que ele (Saga) parasse na entra da casa, um pouco antes da escadaria que pretendia descer.

"Me perdoa? Eu tentei realmente esquecer, mas não deu". Milo não sabia mais o que falar.

"Eu te ofereci meu coração e você o rejeitou. É um direito seu, mas mesmo assim isso me machuca. Pensei que íamos ficar juntos de uma vez por todas agora percebo que me enganei. Nunca imaginei que você fosse correspondido por Camus e agora percebo que você deixou de ser meu há muitos anos, se é que um dia realmente foi". Saga segurava para não chora seu peito doía e tinha vontade de desaparecer.

"Não sei mais como pedir perdão. Me enganei e a você também. Sinto muito". O escorpiano se arrependeu de ter se envolvido com Saga.

"Sou um homem adulto sei dos riscos que corria quando fui atrás de você. Minha cabeça sempre soube que você ama outro, mas meu coração não quis ouvir e agora esta pagando o preço por isso". Saga deu um suave beijo nos lábios de Milo e foi embora sem dizer ou ouvir mais nada.

Milo deixou-se ficar onde estava até que Camus novamente apareceu o abraçando por trás e disse: "Não precisa ficar assim ele vai se recuperar".

"Eu sei mesmo assim não queria que ele sofresse dessa maneira por mim". Milo se conformou afinal não podia fazer mais nada.

"Você tem um grande coração e esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo". Camus disse docemente.

Milo virou-se e começaram um longo e apaixonado beijo. Saga viu a cena de longe e se entristeceu, mas não chorou, não ia faze-lo de modo algum!

Enquanto isso o jovem casal se dirigiu ao interior da Casa e mais uma vez se entregaram ao amor de tempos atrás que agora estava mais bonito e maduro.

N.A/ Para escrever essa fic eu considerei que Saga e Milo haviam sido amantes li isso na Tempestade da Senhorita Mizuki que me autorizou a fazer essa consideração por isso agradeço a ela.

Essa é minha primeira fic espero que tenha ficado legal.


End file.
